Study to assess the FSH response to varying doses of GnRH in young and older men. The samples will be measured for immunoactive and bioactive FSH. By comparing the FSH dose responses between young and older men, we hope to learn more about the pathophysiologic processes which produce elevated FSH levels in the serum of normal aging men. COMPUTER ONLY.